


Let Me Stay

by AmberFrog



Series: The Dove and the Lion [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Beginnings of Romance, But they don't stay around too long, F/M, Fili can't make a decent cup of tea, Fluff, Human/Dwarf Relationship, OFC has family members, Only just the beginning, Original Female Character - Freeform, Prequel, Thorin is a lot more open to strangers than I would have thought, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFrog/pseuds/AmberFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo asks what we all want to know: just how does a Dwarf come to marry a lady of Men? For that matter, how did they even meet in the first place? Here's the story of how one girl met the man who would become her husband.</p><p>This is a one-shot backstory/prequel from my main story in The Dove and the Lion series, Carry You with Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Stay

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of my usual chapter updates, please expect a few more one-shots until I can find the time and energy to write more chapters.  
> Thank you for reading!

Bilbo was quite curious about all of his companions. The mysterious Gandalf with the fireworks who could think of a solution to get them out of anything. Bofur the toy-making miner, and his unfailing frankness. Thorin and his…well, everything, really. But the two that Bilbo thought the most odd were Fili and Anwynn.

How exactly does a Dwarf come to marry a daughter of Man?

One day, after much riding, the Company settled down to camp for the night. Oin and Gloin had started a fire, and Bofur and Bombur were working on dinner. It would not be a great feast, mind, but enough to satisfy the stomach of a hobbit. While everyone else was set about preparing dinner and setting up bedrolls (except Ori, who was immersed in his journal), Bilbo made his way over to Fili and Anwynn.

They were with Kili, setting down their own bedrolls in a small area slightly removed from the others. They had had this arrangement since the journey first began: all three slept in their own space together, Anwynn in the middle. It was touching to see how much the brothers cared for her, but it only added to the Hobbit’s curiosity. Why?

“Hello,” he called, raising his hand in an awkward greeting. The brothers looked up and smiled pleasantly, and Anwynn called out warmly, “Hello, Bilbo! Come to join us for a bit?”

“Well, yes, if you don’t mind,” said Bilbo, walking over and sitting down on Kili’s bedroll. He had gotten to know the three of them fairly well on the journey, so he thought it would be safe at this point to tactfully ask his question.

“So how did it happen?” Well, so much for tact.

“How did what happen?” asked Fili distractedly, looking through his pack for his pipe.

“You. You two. How did you two end up together,” stuttered out Bilbo, pointing between him and Anwynn. “A Dwarf and a child of Man.”

“Oh,” smiled Fili. “Well, I suppose it started when we first met.”

“And how was that?” asked the Hobbit, anticipating a good story. If there was anything Bilbo loved (almost as much as a warm bed and his armchair and a pantry full of food) it was a story.

Fili smiled and stuck his pipe between his teeth. He looked at Anwynn, who grinned bashfully. “I remember it well.”

 

 

It was freezing outside. Which, unfortunately, was where Anwynn happened to be. She had accompanied her father and older brother on a trip from their home in Archet into the Blue Mountains to trade with the Dwarves that lived there. Their small town was in need of weapons, so they had gone to offer the Dwarves of Ered Luin gold for a few new items. It had gone well, and the three were on their way home when they were trapped in a sudden snow storm.

They had come with nothing but themselves and four horses; one each to ride and one to carry their load. They had no shelter, no extra clothes, and no food to spare. They did not even have wood for fire. Anwynn’s father, Moromer, found a small crag for him and his children to stuff themselves in, but it provided little relief from the cold and snow. They had been waiting in that crag for hours, hands and feet numb, joints aching, when Anwynn heard it: the sound of people approaching. She stuck her head out of the crag and looked past the horses all gathered around the small opening.

There were indeed people coming, four by the looks of it. And all men, she judged, since she heard deep voices. They were yelling to be heard over the sound of the wind and snow. Anwynn had no idea why she did it; she always just blamed the cold. But she pulled herself free from the crag and stepped out onto the little mountain path.

“Hello! Hello! Please, can you help us?” she called out, drawing her cloak tighter around her. She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, “HELLO! HELP!”

The group seemed to have heard her and walked forward. It now dawned on Anwynn that she had no idea who these people were, and for all she knew they would murder her family and take their possessions. But it was too late for that now, as the group drew nearer. Whatever her fate was to be, at least she would not be cold anymore.

The men walked ever closer and now Anwynn saw that they were short. Quite short. At least to most people; Anwynn was quite little herself, only rising to her father’s shoulder, so the men seemed only a little smaller to her.

“Ho, there!” called one of the men in a gruff shout. “Do you need help?”

“Yes!” Anwynn answered back. “My family and I were on our way down the mountain when the snow hit. Can we ask for any assistance?”

The men were now standing in front of her at the crag, and Anwynn could see that they were actually Dwarves. They had on heavy furs and leather, and their hair was covered with snow. The Dwarf who appeared to be the leader surveyed Anwynn for a moment, and she felt small under his stare. He nodded and then turned to peer into the crag at her father and brother.

“I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror,” he said. “Who are you?”

Anwynn’s father pulled himself out of the crag, followed by her brother. “I am Moromer, from Archet. This is my son, Andmer and my daughter, Anwynn. We had come up the mountain a few days ago to buy weapons for our village from the Dwarves, but on our way back down we were overtaken by the snow.”

Thorin nodded, eyeing the bundle the load horse carried. “This storm is not likely to stop for a few days at least. It would be better if you came with us back to our village. We can give you shelter there until you are able to continue on. Is this agreeable?”

Moromer nodded, drawing his cloak tighter around him. “Thank you, Master Dwarf. We are in your debt.”

Thorin waved this off. He turned to his companions behind him, standing silently until now. “Dwalin, Gloin, lead their horses. Let the woman ride one, too. We still have a long walk ahead of us.”

“Oh, no,” said Anwynn, waving her hand. “I’m alright, really. I can walk.” Thorin studied her, eyes narrowed questioningly. “Really, I’ll be fine.” The last thing Anwynn wanted was for them to think her weak; she had spent most of her childhood proving everyone in her village otherwise.

“Alright,” Thorin relented. “Let us continue.” He started forward, and the fourth Dwarf, a little fellow with a head of white hair and a white beard, gestured for the Men to follow. They walked a little ways in silence when Thorin turned around suddenly. Without a word, he shrugged off his outer fur coat and wrapped it around Anwynn’s shoulders. Then, just as silently, he faced forward once more and continued on. Anwynn pulled the fur tighter around her, thankful for the added warmth.

“Warm enough, lass?” asked the white-haired Dwarf as he drew next to her. “Balin, at your service,” he said, giving her a little bow.

“Anwynn, at yours,” she answered back, bowing as best she could with all her layers.

“How long have you been out in the cold?” asked Balin.

“A few hours, at least,” answered Anwynn. “I lost track of time, but it was not long after breakfast this morning.”

“Mahal, it’s past dinnertime now!” cried Balin, shocked. “You must be starving!”

“Now that I know I have missed two meals, yes, I am,” said Anwynn, smiling a little. The old Dwarf reminded her of her grandfather. She found him sweet. “And how long have you been on the mountain road, Master Balin?”

“A fair few days now,” answered Balin. “Either eight or nine, I have lost count myself. We have accompanied our king on a journey into the mountains of Ered Luin.”

“King?” Anwynn stared at Thorin’s back, suddenly feeling like a fool. Had she really stopped a king to ask for help?

“I am no king, Balin,” Thorin growled, not turning around. “Not until I have recovered my kingdom.”

“Yes, Thorin,” said Balin, bowing his head a little. But when he looked up, he gave Anwynn a wink. She smiled back; the little Dwarf was quite charming.

They walked on for quite a time more, talking every now and then. Anwynn learned that Balin and Dwalin were brothers (she never would have suspected the neat little Dwarf to be related to the muscular tattooed warrior), and that Gloin was eager to get back to his lovely wife and energetic son. He was apparently at that rough age where he thinks he knows everything but has no clue about the world. “You know how dwarflings are in their late fifties,” he laughed. Anwynn nodded along with the rest of them, trying to hide her clueless expression; just how old could Dwarves _get_?

At long last, far after the sun had set behind the mountain, they reached a clearing populated by many simple cabins and stables. Anwynn looked around and saw gentle light flooding from the windows, illuminating the road into the little village. Thorin led them far into the center and off to the left a bit. There, set a little off from the rest of the village was a modest house, but larger than the others near it. Next to the house was a small stable. Here, Thorin stopped.

“Dwalin, Gloin,” he said, “take the horses to the stable and settle them there. Come inside when you are finished.” And he led Balin and the Men to the house.

He knocked sharply on the wooden door, and from inside they heard the sound of thundering footsteps, excited voices, and much ruckus. Thorin let out a nearly inaudible sigh, opened the door, and stepped inside.

Once through the door, Anwynn felt instantly warmer. They were inside a cozy living room with a roaring fire. And in front of them was the cause of all the ruckus: two young Dwarves, frozen, hands still on each other attempting to push the other out of the way.

“Uncle!” they both cried, grinning. “You’re home!”

Thorin nodded. “Fili, Kili,” he said, “we have guests.” The two young Dwarves stared at the Men. “This is Moromer and his children, Andmer and Anwynn, from Archet. They were trapped in the snow on their way down the mountain, and I have offered to let them stay here until it is safe for them to return home.”

He turned to Anwynn and her family. “These are my nephews—”

“Fili,” said one, the blonde, stepping forward.

“And Kili,” said the other, a brunette.

“At your service,” they finished together, bowing.

Anwynn bowed back and studied the dwarves. Kili, with his dark hair and eyes, was grinning goofily. He reminded her very much of a puppy, and she found him quite sweet.

Fili had blonde hair and blue eyes; Anwynn had never seen a Dwarf so fair. Like his brother, Fili was also smiling, but his was more of a confident smirk. There was something about it that made her heart beat faster. Probably that dimple in his right cheek. Fili caught Anwynn staring at him and his smirk faltered under her gaze to something akin to a surprised deer. Anwynn could not help giggling, but then offered him a small smile. He grinned back, almost self-consciously.

“Where is your mother?” Thorin asked the dwarves. “Some food sounds wonderful right now. Help our guests to warm up. Balin, come with me. I am sure Dis would love to see you again.” And without waiting for the brothers to answer, he strode off through a side door into another room.

Kili went off to retrieve some blankets while Fili led the visitors to the fire. He took Anwynn’s arm and she felt her heart leap into her throat as he gently steered her towards the hearth. Fili dropped his hand when they were in front of the fire and just stared at her. Anwynn would have thought it was a little awkward if she were not staring at him right back. She could hear her father and brother muttering behind her, but she could not make out what they were saying and did not really care to. However, both snapped to their senses when Kili returned and threw a blanket at his brother on his way to the other two. Fili just barely caught it before it hit him in the face. He fumbled with it while Anwynn shrugged off Thorin’s fur coat, and then he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She grabbed the edges and pulled it tighter, if only to give her hands something to do.

Fili went slowly over to help Kili with her father and brother, moving a little as if he were drunk; he seemed to not be able to get his body to agree which direction to go. After all of their guests were wrapped in blankets and warming near the fire, they began to talk a little. Nothing much, just idle chit-chat about homes and merchandise. Anwynn stayed silent for the most part, watching the blonde Dwarf.

She liked the way he spoke, the sound of his voice. There was something light and airy about it, but she could hear the potential to be strong and commanding just underneath. And he spoke in a regal, noble way like he had some kingly reputation to uphold. Just hearing him talk made her smile, and she had no idea why.

Dwalin and Gloin stepped into the cottage a little later and were directed into the kitchen by Kili. A few minutes passed and all four Dwarves re-appeared through the doorway, with a female Dwarf following them. She was quite…handsome was the only word Anwynn could find. She had long, dark brown hair with several braids scattered here and there, secured with silver clasps. Her matching beard was quite impressive; it flowed full from her cheeks and tapered into a short braid and another silver clasp. Her clear blue eyes took in her new guests warmly.

“Are you warm enough?” she asked in a surprisingly light voice; Anwynn had been expecting something a lot deeper. “My brother tells me you have been out in the snow for hours now. I hope nothing has frozen off.” She smiled, then seemed to remember something. “I am Dis,” she said, taking a bow. “At your service. Welcome to our humble home.”

She was Thorin’s sister. Now that Anwynn thought about it, she could see the resemblance. And if she was Thorin’s sister, then she must also be Fili and Kili’s mother. Yes, she had Fili’s eyes and Kili’s hair.

Anwynn and her family bowed in return, giving Dis grateful smiles.

“You’re welcome to stay for as long as you need, we’ll ready our spare room for you,” said Dis. “And dinner’s almost on the table.”

Anwynn and her family ate with the Dwarves, and were then shown to their spare room (it was apparently Kili’s old room, but he could not adjust to sleeping alone and moved back into his brother’s room). Pallets had been laid out for the three visitors, and Dis appeared carrying extra blankets.

“It’s quite chilly in here at the moment, what with the snow storm and all,” she said, setting the extra blankets on a small chest in the corner. “I’ve brought these, but if you need anything else, feel free to ask. My room is down the hall on the right. The boys’ are just across the hall.”

Anwynn and her family thanked the lady Dwarf and she wished them goodnight, then shut the door behind her. Moromer passed out the blankets to his children, and they all climbed into the pallets.

“How long do you think we’ll be here, Father?” Andmer asked.

“Until the storm passes, I suppose,” answered Moromer. “We can’t make it down the mountain until the wind and snow lighten. Be thankful we ran into hospitable Dwarves willing to take us in; not many would be willing to house Men. Suspicious folk, Dwarves are. You’ve seen them when we go to trade goods. They’re alright when we show up to buy something, but if we stay too long they start to get shifty. No, it’s best to count our blessings, son. Now, we ought to get some sleep and see if we can be of any use to our hosts in the morning. Goodnight Andmer, Anwynn.”

“Goodnight, Father,” his children answered back. Andmer blew out the candle and they all settled into the blankets. Soon, the men’s snores filled the room, but Anwynn was still awake.

She was still caught up on the blonde Dwarf, Fili. Her stomach made a funny wriggle when she thought about him. She felt like some stupid young girl with her first love, all thumping heart and foggy head. Anwynn tapped herself on the head, annoyed with her own folly. All of her life, she had striven to prove to her family and village she was not just some foolish girl. She was strong and useful as any man. Her girlhood had been spent chopping wood with her father, sword training with her older brother, practicing archery with her younger brother. And here she was, acting like some lovesick little fool. That was not her!

Realizing that sleep was not coming for a long time, she got up and slipped silently out of the room, headed for the living room and the warm fire. At least she could stare quietly into the flames and lose herself in them. Except, there seemed to be someone already there.

Fili sat in the handsome but somewhat ragged armchair, staring absently into the fire. Anwynn watched him quietly from the hallway. His hair was unbraided now and his brow furrowed. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and Anwynn allowed herself a moment to peacefully observe him. When that moment had passed and she started to feel like a bit of a stalker, she walked forward slowly.

“Fili,” she said, softly. She had not meant to make him jump, really; but he jumped all the same, head whipping around to see who was intruding upon him. When he saw who it was, he smiled shyly and ran a hand through his loose hair.

“I’m sorry,” Anwynn said apologetically, though trying not to giggle. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Fili’s brows furrowed again. “I am a Dwarf, I do not frighten,” he said. “You merely startled me, is all.”

“Mhmm,” Anwynn murmured, smiling cheekily. “Well then, I am sorry I _startled_ you, Master Dwarf.” She sat down on the sofa diagonal from him and wrapped herself in the blanket she had brought with her.

“Very well, apology accepted,” said Fili, a jokingly haughty smile on his lips. “And what has brought you out of bed at this hour, my lady?”

“Can’t sleep,” Anwynn answered simply. “Too much to think about to let myself rest. So I thought I would come and warm myself by the fire for a bit until I was ready to let sleep claim me. And what about you? What brings you from bed?”

“Uhh,” stammered Fili, trying to find a place to rest his eyes in the far corner. “Oh, the same thing. Couldn’t sleep, lots of things going on in my head.” He stared resolutely into the corner, and Anwynn decided not to mention anything about the delicate shade of pink he had turned.

They sat in a somewhat-awkward silence for a while. Just when Anwynn was starting to settle into the quiet, Fili suddenly spoke up.

“Tea. Would you like some tea? I can put on the kettle.”

“Um, sure,” said Anwynn, a little confused. It was difficult to imagine sturdy Dwarf warriors sipping tea. Fili seemed to read her thoughts.

“It’s Mum’s,” he said. “She likes her tea, and I suppose Kili and I have just gotten used to it. Even Thorin will have a cup every now and then.” Anwynn giggled; now _that_ was a funny thought. Fili laughed, too. “I’ll be back in a moment.” He disappeared into the kitchen.

Anwynn settled back into the sofa, wanting to pinch herself to stop her stupid stomach from flipping. He was just a Dwarf. A male Dwarf. A male Dwarf with lovely eyes and a handsome smile and a strong nose—No. No. She needed to stop this. She hoped the snow would stop soon, and then she could go home and be normal, not stupid and foolish, Anwynn.

Fili returned a little later with two cups of tea. Anwynn took hers with a small smile and sipped, then tried to hide the face she involuntarily pulled; it tasted like lightly flavored hot water. But when Fili looked at her from the other end of the couch, she tried her best to give him an encouraging smile. Which then turned to quiet laughter when he drank his and scrunched his nose.

“Well,” he said, grinning apologetically, “Mum’s normally the one who makes it; it doesn’t look so difficult, I thought I could do it.” Anwynn giggled at how cute he was, and then hated herself for it. Cute? What had happened to her lately? But then she saw him watching her nervously, and she took another sip.

“Mmmm,” she murmured, grinning at him. He looked embarrassed, but pleased all the same. And Anwynn suddenly found the tea-flavored hot water to be quite good.

They stayed up for a few hours, talking. Anwynn learned that he actually _was_ a prince; his mother and uncle were the grandchildren of the last King Under the Mountain, Thror. That made Thorin King now, as his father, Thrain, had disappeared years ago and was assumed deceased. However, Fili and his family were the royals of naught, as a dragon had taken the kingdom from the Dwarves long before either Fili or Kili had been born. So that was how they had ended up in their little settlement in the Blue Mountains. Dwarves were much more at home _in_ a mountain, but as the mountain was already full of Dwarves who had been there for centuries, Thorin’s refugees had settled into a small make-shift village on the side instead. They still did business with the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains, but they did not live with them.

In turn, Anwynn told Fili all about Archet, which was admittedly not very much. It was a small village not far from Bree, inhabited by farmers and hunters. Nothing much happened there, and that was why Anwynn had begged her father to let her go with him to trade with the Dwarves. She had wanted to get away and see more of the world. Fili was very impressed when she told him of her weapons training; he had not expected her to be able to lift a sword, let alone use it. Dwarven women knew how to wield weapons, of course, but they were all much sturdier than Anwynn appeared.

The two chatted quietly until late into the night, and only decided to go to bed when the embers in the fire were dying and Anwynn could no longer suppress her yawns. Fili walked her to her room and bowed her into the door, then went to his own room that he shared with Kili.

The next morning, Anwynn and her family woke bright and early, and had breakfast with their dwarf hosts. When Moromer asked what his family could do to make themselves useful, Dis said that Anwynn could help her clear the table and wash the dishes while the men went out to chop wood. Anwynn did as she was requested, but when she was finished, she asked if she could go out to help the men with the wood. Dis was a bit surprised at the request from such a small girl, but nodded all the same. Thorin looked at her skeptically when she asked to help, but gave her an axe and a wood pile. Anwynn went to work, swinging the axe to split one log after another, never complaining about the heavy weight or how sore her palms became. Thorin watched her, astonished; he had thought that female Men were not able or expected to do the work of the men. Dis watched her from the window, nodding, a look of approval gracing her face.

For the next two weeks, this is how it went. They rose together and ate, Anwynn would help Dis with the domestics, and then she would go out and join the men with their work. Her father and brother were used to having her work with them, so this was nothing new to them. Thorin and Kili, however, were amazed that such a small girl was willing and able to do such things as splitting wood and hunting. Fili looked at her with pride in his eyes, and despite herself, Anwynn could not help but be pleased.

Slowly, Anwynn started to come around to this foolish side of herself. She looked forward to seeing Fili in the mornings, and having a bit of time in the evening to talk quietly with him. She no longer hated herself for how she felt, nor dreaded the fluttering in her stomach when she saw him. She was beginning to realize that liking someone did not mean she had to give up who she was. Fili certainly did not seem to mind that she fought with swords and swung axes; quite the opposite, actually, he seemed to appreciate how much she worked. It did not bother him in the least that she preferred to be outside with the men than inside darning socks or something. She could, of course, but it was not what she preferred to do.

At the end of the second week, the snow finally stopped and Thorin proclaimed it safe to descend from the mountain. He and his nephews helped Moromer and Andmer load their luggage onto their horses, and Dis prepared food for their journey back home. As Anwynn watched her brother rein the horses, she made a decision she had been struggling with for days.

“Father,” she said hesitantly, catching him in the bedroom they all shared, loading one last trunk.

“Yes?” Moromer answered, securing the lock.

“I…I have made a decision, and I have a request,” said Anwynn. When her father only looked at her, she continued. “I want to remain here. I want to stay here with Fili…and Kili and the others. Back home, I am allowed to do what I wish, but people whisper. They say I will never make a good wife, I am not womanly enough. They say I am strange for wanting to do men’s work. But here, I am allowed to be myself and it is considered normal. Women are not frowned upon for picking up an axe or a sword, they are encouraged. So, if Thorin and his family say it is alright…I ask that I be allowed to remain here.”

Moromer was silent for a long while, and Anwynn caught herself wondering if what she had asked had really been that foolish? But at long last, Moromer spoke.

“Are you sure, Anwynn? Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want?” He studied her, brows creased, considering her.

“Yes, Father. I love you and Mum and Andmer and Andler, but I cannot go back home where I am the village oddity. Not when I can be normal here. I am sorry, but I will never be content to simply sit inside and cook and sew clothes. I want to be able to go out and practice with my sword as well, without everyone pointing and whispering. I can’t explain it properly, but I feel like I belong here. Father, please.”

Moromer stared at his daughter, considering. Finally, he relented.

“You are right, my girl. You have never been content to sit inside when there is more excitement to be found elsewhere. I will miss you, but you have been happier in the weeks we have spent here than in I have seen you in years. If Thorin says it is alright, you have my permission. And my blessing.”

Anwynn hugged her father, and he held her to him gently, cradling her head like he did when she was an infant. She was his only daughter and he delighted in her, but he wanted her happy above anything else.

Thorin had been a little shocked when Moromer had asked if he would consider letting Anwynn stay on, but one glance from Dis and he agreed quickly. Dis smiled widely and welcomed Anwynn properly to her house, taking the girl’s hand and giving it a pat. When Fili and Kili heard the news, they were thrilled; both boys had taken quite a liking to Anwynn and had not been looking forward to seeing her leave.

At last, Moromer and Andmer were packed and saddled. Anwynn had been allowed to keep her horse (which was just the right height for her, as the ponies that the Dwarves ride were just a might too short) and all of her weapons. Everything else was packed into trunks and loaded onto the third horse. Anwynn had hugged her father and brother goodbye, and told them to send her love to her mother and younger brother. Now everyone was gathered outside, seeing the two Men off. Parting words were said, and the two began to steer their horses off. Before they were too far, Moromer turned around and shouted over his shoulder.

“Master Fili, I expect you to take good care of my daughter! See to it!”

Fili looked on, a little dumbstruck, but then called back, “Yes, sir! It will be done, sir!”

And that was that. As Anwynn watched her family trot off out of the settlement and down the mountain, she now found herself a Dwarven ward.

She looked forward to whatever was to come next.


End file.
